Finding Mr Beaks
by TaggertShare
Summary: Based on AICAL. The eccentric runt known as Grizzle devised many things. Among them a metal bird, Mr. Beaks. Once an object of adult ridicule, the bird would lead to one of Care a Lot's largest Caring Missions. After the destruction of his floating castle, Grizzle had to face a new life. The thought of losing Mr. Beaks was not bearable for Grizzle. Nor for many Cubs and Kits.


The young Care Bear cub giggled as she played with her newest Plushy. It kind of resembled a bird. As did the metal object on the shelf high above her. Indeed her parents had tried to find a toy which would distract Miracle Joy's curiosity of that object while honoring it. It was an object visitors often had to see or touch. Many in near reverence. The scarred and formally flame seared object had once been the subject of ridicule and laughter among many adult Bears. For it's owner was none other than Grizzle. At one time the most misunderstood and mistrusted Bear in Care a Lot.

The eccentric Runt Bear was actually quite intelligent. Many thought of him as a Mad Genius or Mad Scientist. Feeling rejected by current Care Bear Society had compelled Grizzle to rebuild the once neglected Kingdom of Caring. He then had his own floating castle. The dilapidated structure inspired both awe and fear. To some it was amazing that it could fly at all. Some feared parts could break off and cause falling hazards. Others feared Grizzle would use it as a platform for an all out attack on Care a Lot.

Grizzle did nothing to allay their fears. He was an orphaned Runt. He had been mistreated and bullied as a Cub. He wanted others to fear him. It made him feel like a big fearsome Bear. So he used his technical prowess to assemble objects which evoked a sense of awe. Among them were primitive robotic companions. One of those robots would later end up as an unlikely hero. Staying by his Master's side as each fought to regain control of their crashing home. Either could have bailed out. Instead they willingly faced their own destruction to save others. Ironically, Robots like Sergeant Rocket Bottom seemed to understand Grizzle more than most adult Care Bears did.

Cubs such as Hugs found Grizzle to be funny. Hugs was then the equivalent of a Human pre-teen. She used to get a kick out of watching Grizzle. Standing in his Robot Suit as he ranted and raved. Often a metal bird was perched on the suit's left shoulder. Grizzle was often seen and heard talking to that metal bird. Referring to it as "Mr. Beaks". Cubs soon began to wonder if that metal bird was alive. To them the metal bird stirred all sorts of imaginative scenarios. "I think Mr. Beaks moved" was often said by an awed youngster. Grizzle would just smile in a devious fashion. Some adult Bears began to wonder just what was Mr. Beaks. Some speculated the bird could it be a miniature robot. Many a Bear and Care Cousin too would find themselves wondering "did I just see Mr. Beaks move?"

Luckily for Grizzle one adult Bear did begin to understand him. She even flirted with him a bit. Then Lovalot had helped Grizzle after she witnessed him getting sick in public. She had taken him to her home to recover. It may have seemed strange to others. However Lovalot's Belly Badge gave her a strong sense of empathy. She could almost feel how Grizzle felt about her and others. Lovalot had realized Grizzle was much more than a ranting lunatic. She also had sensed how Grizzle's attraction to her was not a perversion as others thought. He truly admired Lovalot as an intelligent Female. If he also admired her backside while she was bent over so what? It was nice to know at least one Peeping Tom found her a sexy Bear!

So it was that Lovalot and Grizzle began to act like Teenaged Cubs as they discretely interacted. Leading up to a moment of embarrassment for Grizzle when Lovalot caught him in a compromising act. It was the day after that when Grizzle's world came crashing down. A massive short circuit in Grizzle's floating castle's altitude control board sent the castle on a slow death spiral. Lovalot would never forget hearing a Bear scream and point to the castle as it lost altitude. "He is going to kill us all" screamed the frightened female. Lovalot glanced skyward and saw smoke trailing the teetering castle. She saw it slowly steady and head off in the direction of Cloud Crumble Canyon. "Can't you see he is trying to save us" screamed Lovalot as she ran toward the canyon. Lovalot saw Grumpy's security camera swing toward the action as its electronic eye sensed a lot of unusual activity. Then Lovalot felt the ground shudder as she witnessed the horrific crash.

Lovalot was the first on scene that fateful day. Without Grizzle's willingness to stay at the short circuited control panel the crash could have been deadly to many innocent bystanders. The Bear many thought couldn't care showed that he did care. Staying at the burning control panel even as his hand paws were being burned. Trying desperately to get the castle over an uninhabited area. The last thing Grizzle remembered as the castle crashed was seeing Mr. Beaks get flung from his perch. Fortunately for others Grizzle's actions prevented what could have been Care a Lot's most deadly day.

Lovalot's actions that day saved the life of Care a Lot's most unlikely Hero. Along with the security camera photos were those taken by other eyewitnesses. Many of those photos or their copies were now preserved in The Hall of Hearts. Many Bears could not look at the photos of that scene without going teary eyed. Lovalot could be seen tending to the crumpled figure of a small Bear. Smoke was seen curling up from the Bear's fur. Lovalot's fur was blood soaked as she tended to that Bear. In the background smoke could be seen coming from a hill. There had been a canyon there just moments earlier. Lovalot's life was forever changed that day, as was the Bear's whose life she helped save.

For Grizzle it would mean the start of a new Life. He and Lovalot would become one of Care a Lot's odd couples. Grizzle had to cope with aches and pains as broken bones and burnt flesh healed. His body most likely never to fully mend. Grizzle also had to cope with the loss of his unique home. Gone with it were many former possessions.

Some things can be replaced. Others irreplaceable. For Grizzle one of those irreplaceable possessions was Mr. Beaks. As Grizzle lay semiconscious on a hospital bed he was heard to mumble "oh my poor Robots. Poor Mr. Beaks!" A Bear was in the room anxiously awaiting to see if Grizzle would survive. Lovalot rubbed her nose on Grizzle's. "Shh, take it easy you heroic little Bear. Mr. Beaks will show up. I am sure he is tough enough to survive most anything." The Bear many had thought couldn't care smiled weakly up at Lovalot's anxious face. "Thank you" he said weakly. "Mr. Beaks means so much to me. I am not sure what I would do without him."

After Grizzle fell asleep Lovalot remembered Mr. Beaks sitting on Grizzle's shoulder. The inert Bird seemingly listening to Grizzle as Grizzle spoke to it. Lovalot remembered Cubs giggling and pointing at Grizzle and the metal bird. "Tell Mr. Beaks I said Hi" Cubs would say. Instead of ranting as he did with most adult Bears a slight smile would cross Grizzle's lips. "You are a lucky Cub" Grizzle would often say. "Mr. Beaks likes you." Cubs soon lost any fear of Grizzle. To them the Runt Bear was nothing more than a big Cub, not an adult. Adults seemed to have little imagination, Grizzle did.

Sometimes Grizzle had allowed a youngster to touch Mr. Beaks. "Oh, I think he moved" was something often said by an awestruck Cub. Care Cousin Kits and Pups said much the same thing. Many would ask Parents if they could have a toy just like Mr. Beaks. To them Mr. Beaks was an object of mystery and intrigue. Many adults were mystified by Mr. Beaks' popularity among youngsters. Lovalot was one adult who seemed to understand what all the intrigue was about. Often smiling at the memories at what she had witnessed or heard from others.

The day Grizzle's castle crashed many at first thought it a terrorist type act. Then as word spread of how he had stayed at the burning control board many realized they had misjudged Grizzle. Many had volunteered to donate Blood. Others donated goods and services the now homeless Bear would need. True Heart organized their efforts into a vast operation. The once despised Grizzle become a lesson in caring. A lesson that would evolve into one of Care a Lot's largest Joint Caring Missions. A Mission inspired by Cubs. Cubs who had grown to love the mysterious Mr. Beaks.

Grizzle was amazed at how many visitors came to visit after he arrived at The Care Center. Then as he recuperated at Lovalot's home. Among his visitors was Valentina Bear. The young female Cub innocently blurted out "is Mr. Beaks dead?" Before Grizzle could reply Lovalot said "no. He is like a lost pet at the moment." Another female Cub stepped forward. "Then we have to find Mr. Beaks!" Hugs looked as if she would cry when she yelled it. Soon others were echoing her words. "We have to find Mr. Beaks" became a battle cry of caring.

So began the most unlikely Search and Rescue ever in Care a Lot. Searching the heap that was once Grizzle's castle was a daunting task. The wreckage posed some hazards. At first only adults dressed in safety gear were allowed to search. However anxious Cubs pleaded to be part of the search. Grizzle himself was moved to tears as he heard Valentina cry. "Are you grown ups really looking hard for Mr. Beaks" she had sobbed. Her words and tears touched many Hearts. So Cub sized safety gear was brought in. Many items were retrieved by keen eyed Cubs under adult supervision.

A grateful Grizzle handed each Cub a Gold Care Credit after Tugs found the Safe they were stored in. Lovalot often carried Grizzle up to the search site. Grizzle's once broken body hindered his attempts to join in the search. His injuries made him walk like a toddler Cub. It was hard to grip things in his hand paws.

Grizzle looked like a Cub himself as he sat on a blanket to watch. Then he would share a snack with any Cub who had helped that day. For the Cubs the search became a Treasure Hunt. One in which they gladly gave up their finds. Smiling as they proudly told or showed Grizzle what they had recovered for him. Grizzle would always reward them with a treat. Their joy was tethered by one thing. Where oh where was Mr. Beaks!?

Stormy weather slowed down the search effort. Finally a sunny day had dawned with a slight breeze. It helped to dry the ground. By noontime the breeze was kicking up dust and ashes. Lovalot and Grizzle were chatting with Grumpy. He and Share had been Kit sitting a young female Care Cousin. The Kit was known as Heartfelt Raccoon. Heartfelt had begged her Mother to let Grumpy and Share watch over her as she helped in the search for Mr. Beaks. Share had quite a time watching out for Heartfelt. She and Valentina kept trying to take off their safety gear.

Valentina was notorious for disliking clothing. Even in the coldest weather she was a Bear who like to be bare. Now after she had discretely removed her Safety Booties she enticed her young friend to do the same. Valentina had giggled as she showed off her ash covered feet. Heartfelt then ran her now bare toes in a pile of ash. "Oh, ashes do feel nice" she said to Valentina. "Ow" she then said as she lifted her right foot paw. "Something pricked my big toe!"

As Heartfelt rubbed her ash covered foot paw Valentina bent over. "I see what it was" Valentina said as she reached down to a small pointed object. "It looks like a beak sticking out of the ashes." Both girls began to paw ashes and debris away. Anxious to see what they had found. Both were speechless as they uncovered the slightly scarred and marred Mr. Beaks. Then as one they screamed out "we found Mr. Beaks! We found Mr. Beaks!"

Adults and Cubs gathered around Grizzle as the girls carried Mr. Beaks over to Grizzle's blanket. With a trembling paw Lovalot took Mr. Beaks from them. "Good job searching, girls" said Lovalot

From her hand paw bag she removed the rag and metal polish she had so hoped would get used. Grizzle and the others watched with bated breath. "Is Mr. Beaks alive" asked Hugs. Heartfelt looked at Hugs with a serious look on her face. "Of course he is. He pecked my toe to let me know where he was!" Lovalot was overjoyed at the Cub's words.

Lovalot smiled as she finished wiping off Mr. Beaks. She handed the precious object down to Grizzle. Grizzle's eyes were tear filled as he spoke in a near whisper. "Oh Mr. Beaks, I thought I had lost you forever." Then Grizzle staggered to his feet. Lovalot threw her paws around his waist to steady him. Grizzle looked at the anxious faces of Cubs. Even the Adults looked anxious. Grizzle forgot about his injuries as he held Mr. Beaks up for all to see. Then he sat Mr. Beaks on his left shoulder.

"What did you say, Mr. Beaks" said Grizzle loudly to the metal bird on his shoulder. Those watching could have sworn they saw Mr. Beaks move. Grizzle then looked at those gathered around him. "Mr. Beaks said his body is sore but he will recover. He thanks you all for helping him!"

Shouts of joy echoed as Cubs wiped tears from their eyes. Grumpy tried to hide his own tear filled eyes. Tears of joy flowed freely from the eyes of young and old alike. As Grizzle held Mr. Beaks high Grizzle himself was lifted up like a hero. Cubs shouted and cheered as Grizzle and Mr. Beaks were carried to the home Lovalot now shared with Grizzle. Grizzle, the once despised Bear, whose tragedy had taught Care a Lot how to truly care. That even the worse of Bears could bring out the best in others. That forgiveness and redemption can heal many wounds. Including the mental scars life's tragedies often leave behind.

By the time nighttime arrived Lovalot had prepared a special place for Mr. Beaks to roost on. Mr. Beaks sat on a shelf overlooking a Cub sized bed. Lovalot's own bed was nearby. Lovalot gave Grizzle a bath. Being careful not to rub the areas where he had been burnt. His wounds would remain tender for a long time. It would be months before most of his fur grew back. As Lovalot lifted him out of the tub she looked lovingly at the Runt who now depended on her just as a Cub would. It was difficult for him to get up from a chair or bed. After slowly getting up he would walk like a toddler. Grizzle had not been able to get to the toilet in time the night before. He had cried to think he had messed himself. Like a Mother Bear Lovalot had quickly comforted him.

Now the Bear who thought she would never be a Mother tended to Grizzle. Ever so tenderly she applied the ointment the Doctors had prescribed for Grizzle's wounds. Then gauze bandages. Grizzle's nose darkened in a blush as his tail was lifted and his fanny powdered. Then he was diapered by Lovlaot. "No nasty messes tonight" she said as she tickled his tummy. Lovalot then put him in loose pajamas. Grizzle was surprised to find they were the kind that covered ones feet.

Lovalot wanted to keep the now thin furred Bear warm. The Cub style pajamas were perfect for that. They also made the miniscule Grizzle look even more like a Cub. Lovalot felt just as protective of Grizzle as a Mother Bear feels for her Cub. The strong female carried the much smaller male to the small bed next to hers. Showing Grizzle how Mr. Beaks could now watch over him as he slept.

"Oh Mr. Beaks, sleep tight" said Grizzle who then yawned. For Lovalot it was a tender moment. "Oh, I am sure he will" said a smiling Lovalot as she patted Grizzle's diapered backside. "Mr. Beaks is back to a new home. With more Bears than ever to guard over." Lovalot lay Grizzle on the bed. She rubbed her nose on Grizzle's in a kiss. Then he was tucked in like a Cub. "Sleep tight my little Bear" Lovalot whispered in his ear. Grizzle sighed happily. He felt as safe as a Cub would as Mamma Bear stood guard over him. Except this Mamma Bear had Mr. Beaks to aid her.

A look of bliss was on Grizzle's face as Lovalot made her way to her bed. After reading from a book she got up to check on Grizzle. It really looked to her as if Mr. Beaks was peering down at Grizzle. Ever on guard for his eccentric Master. Tenderly Lovalot rubbed Mr. Beaks back. "Welcome to your new home, Mr. Beaks" she whispered. "Please keep a watchful eye on Grizzle. After all, he loves you. Being a Bird you can also keep a watchful eye on Cubs and youngsters as you fly. Many of those little ones love you too!" Then Lovalot stroked the sleeping Grizzle's cheeks. The runt Bear truly looked like a happy little Cub. Lying asleep with a contented look on his face. Knowing the mysterious Mr. Beaks was nearby if needed. So was Lovalot. The one Bear who had figured out what made Grizzle tick. Lovalot grinned as she imagined happy Cubs and other youngsters being tucked in that night. Cubs and one particular Kit would sleep well knowing they had helped to rescue Mr. Beaks.

Heartfelt's Mother had watched her daughter kiss a drawing of Mr. Beaks before jumping into bed. The Cub had drawn a Heart and Bird on the bandage covering her big toe. Valentina put a toy plastic egg under her pillow. Dreaming of having a Mrs. Beaks hatch from it. Others asked for bedtime stories of the strange metal bird. Bedtime stories of Grizzle and Mr. Beaks would become night time staples in Care a Lot and The Forest of Feelings. Bedtime Bear will most likely spend a lifetime telling such tales.

Lovalot could never have imagined all that would happen as she got back into her bed. How taking Grizzle into her Heart and her home would lead to so many future adventures. To her the recovery of Mr. Beaks was a portent of a better future. She would later be proven right. She could not know that as she got back into bed.

Lovalot sighed happily as she reached over to turn off the lights. She could have sworn Mr. Beaks moved just as she turned out the lights. "Goodnight, Mr. Beaks" she whispered loudly. From that night forward the mysterious Mr. Beaks kept his silent guard over the household of Care a Lot's oddest odd couple. Also that of the Cubs and Kits who also loved him. Often young visitors dropped by to see the amazing metal Bird. To them there was something magical about Mr. Beaks. To them visiting Mr. Beaks was like visiting a Shrine. Many believed touching him had brought them good luck. It got to the point where Good Luck Bear felt jealous of Mr. Beaks.

Soon what was not supposed to be possible happened. Lovalot got pregnant. She would always feel Mr. Beaks had something to do with bringing about that miracle. Just hours after Miracle Joy's birth the Cub had been held up to Mr. Beaks. The tiny Cub had reached out and touched Mr. Beaks. It seemed even new born Cubs felt there was something special about the strange metal bird.

A few years have passed by since Mr. Beaks came home to roost. Few Humans get visits from Care Bears. Even fewer get to visit Care a Lot. If you ever get to visit Care a Lot drop by the home of Grizzle and Lovalot. They are proud to be an unconventional Family. Tell them you have heard the legend of Mr. Beaks. Miracle Joy will giggle as she points to Mr. Beaks. The strange metal Bird who loves to see visitors drop by. As you look at him perhaps you will ask yourself; "Did I just see Mr. Beaks move?"

Mr. Beaks, the metal bird often treated like a Living Legend. Is Mr. Beaks really alive? He is in the hearts and minds of Care a Lot's citizens.


End file.
